


Problemas de ritmo

by missginni



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamio se siente culpable por haber <i>terminado</i> tan pronto, y cree que Ibu está enfadado por ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problemas de ritmo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juanita_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanita_star/gifts).



> Escrito en respuesta al reto de **juanita_star** en Halloween de 2008. La petición era:  
>  _"Que Ibu y Kamio vayan discutan sus problemas de cama, Ibu es muy lento y Kamio muy rápido. Humor y perversión, yeaaaaah..."_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Takeshi Konomi creó a tan divertidos personajes, no yo. Si fueran míos sería muy perversa, y la serie trataría de todo menos de tenis.

Vale, ya le había quedado más que claro que estaba cabreado. Bueno, cabreado no era la palabra. Sencillamente Ibu nunca estaba feliz, sino en permanente estado de _quejumbrosis aguda_. Si es que algo así existía. Pero quizás, y sólo quizás, por esta vez puede que tuviese un poquito de razón en quejarse. No que fuera a admitirlo, pero... si se ponía en su lugar podía llegar a comprenderlo. O algo así.

—¡Deja ya de murmurar, Shinji!

—Yo no murmuro. Simplemente estoy hablando. Como siempre. Pero tu no me escuchas más que para disgustarte. Aunque luego el que se lleva la fama soy yo. Como si no tuviera más que hacer que aguantarte. Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Ahora. Pero quizás en un rato sí.

—Estás _murmurando_. ¡Como siempre! ¿Porqué no dices claramente lo que estás pensando? —preguntó Akira exasperado ante el monólogo de su compañero.

—Tu crees que sabes lo que estoy pensando. Pero a lo mejor te equivocas. Yo sí se lo que crees tu que estoy pensando yo. Crees que pienso en lo de anoche. Y no exactamente.

—¿Qué quiere decir _“no exactamente”_?

—Que no estaba pensando en ello. Pero ahora estoy pensando en ello. Porque tu estás pensando en ello. Y me haces pensar en ello al pensar en lo que estás pensando tu. Y tu crees que yo estoy enfadado por eso. También te equivocas.

—¿Me equivoco, Shinji? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Yo no estoy enfadado por eso. Estoy enfadado porque tu no paras de pensar que estuvo mal. Y no te importa para nada lo que realmente pienso yo. Esa es la verdad. Como siempre solo escuchas un murmullo de cuanto digo y no prestas atención. No debería sorprenderme.

—Pero... pero si tu... —comenzó cada vez más confundido... y avergonzado—. Yo acabé tan... rápido, y tu...

—Sí, acabaste rápido. Pero eso tampoco fue sorprendente. Estabas _‘en tu ritmo’_. Cabía esperarlo. Yo por lo menos contaba con ello. Pero se supone que no todo se limita a eso. Aunque en tu mente parece que sí. No sé. Quizás debería pegarte a ver si reaccionas. Pero sería inútil.

Ibu siguió murmurando un rato más, mientras un cada vez más sonrojado Kamio trataba de asimilar sus palabras. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Aun cuando el verdadero _‘problema’_ siguiese ahí, eso no era lo más importante. 

Podía aprender a controlarse.

Todavía a medias entre avergonzado y feliz de que Shinji pensara así, se acercó más a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza contra su cuello.

—Tienes razón. Perdóname.

El otro chico ni siquiera sonrió, pero en un gesto espontáneo colocó sus manos sobre las de Akira, sobre su propio pecho, y respondió:

—Siempre tengo razón. Aunque rara vez me concedéis ni eso. Todos pretendéis ignorarme. Pero ni queriendo podéis conseguirlo.

Y siguió murmurando largo rato, en la misma posición, probablemente pensando ya en la siguiente oportunidad que tendrían de estar juntos.

Akira sonrió. En el fondo estar con Ibu era genial. Porque era sincero. Siempre era sincero. Y no había nada que él apreciara más que la sinceridad.


End file.
